Blessing on This Wonderful World- NOT!
by Eric Spencer
Summary: Satou Kazuma died from a stupid reason and gets transported into another world with either Aqua or 'Cheat' in many possible future, but not in this one. At least not in the way it usually is. Amazing action and adventure of him and his troupe in the other world? No. Stupid antics in the other world? No. Steamrolling the other world with his 'Cheat? No. Lots of wackiness? Yes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : KonoSuba is owned by Akatsuki Natsume, I don't own it nor do I intend to use it for personal gain and only using it as a material of my fanfic.

* * *

 _~(0)~_

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Geh! ! !"

Waking up with a painful feeling as if I got choked, I gasped for air while looking at my surrounding.

'Hey, why did this guy turn that pale all of the sudden?'

'No, look at his hair, how could a dark brown hair turn into pure white in such a short time? Even Marie Antoinette{1} took even longer time to get that white!'

'That aside, he looks like he could die at any moment. Let's call the ambulance.'

Around me stood many people with the puzzled expression on their face as if looking at something strange. Not only that, they're wearing a very familiar clothing that I missed for two years.

As if it wasn't enough, I can feel warm and wet feeling from my pants.

Raising my upper body from the ground- no, this rougher texture should be asphalt, I see that my pants are wet and smelly with yellow liquid surrounding it. Yep, I just wet myself despite not being in the age where people usually wet themselves.

This confirms it.

I'm back.

And that's the last thing I thought before I collapsed.

* * *

 _~(0)~_

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I instantly close it again after I got blinded by a bright illumination provided by the lamp above.

Rubbing my eyes and adjusting it to the light, I can finally see my surrounding and it appears that I've been hospitalized considering the IV drips on my hand and hospital gown that I wore.

"Looking at his condition, it appears that he only suffered malnutrition while his hair probably turned into that color from a stress, but it's rather strange for it to happen in a span of few minutes if what eyewitnesses said are true." The man wearing a white robe with the stethoscope, most likely the doctor said to two people, my parents from a few distances away from the bed I laid my body on.

Listening to that, it seems that I'm really back.

"Oh, your son has regained his consciousness." The doctor said, directly my parents' attention to me. Which I respond by waving my hand.

"Geez, what do you think you're doing?"

"Hey Kazuma, is it not enough that you're burdening us as NEET and now, you do that embarrassing stint?"

My father and mother said respectively with reproachful gaze instead of a worried gaze toward their hospitalized son from a near-death accident- no, I did die, but it's complicated. But then again, their reaction is understandable considering what I've been doing up until now. I'm even surprised that they even bother to visit me here instead of leaving me to die.

"Well, um, what do I have to say? Sorry, it must've been a bother for you two to care for a useless son like me." I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

"Of course you should, we- WAIT! Did you just say sorry!?"

"Impossible! Our good for nothing NEET son is actually apologizing while admitting his fault!? This must be the sign that this world is coming to an end!"

Both of them shouted, earning them a stern gaze from the doctor who reprimands them to stay quiet due to being in a hospital.

"Gee, thanks for that reaction. I'm feeling so amazing to have a parent like you two." I quipped sarcastically.

"B-But, in this kind of situation, you would probably say something like 'It wasn't my fault', 'Just let me rest!', 'Could you please shut up.'?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

Guh, two years ago- no, a few hours ago, I might really say that.

But the thing is-

* * *

 _~(0)~_

* * *

 _Two Years Ago_

My name is Satou Kazuma, I'm 16 years old and not in any education, employment, or even training a.k.a NEET.

You must be wondering on how this 16 years old kid turned into a parasitic hikikomori NEET, right?

Because I'm lazy? No.

Because my grade is bad to the point of wondering what's the need to study? No.

Because I'm too engrossed in the video game? No.

The thing is, this pathetic youth's descent to uselessness started two years ago.

Two years ago, there's a boy, a very naive and foolish one tried to confess his love to a girl. Specifically, his childhood friend who is very kind to him. Sounds normal? Very much.

What happened then? During the middle-school, said naive and foolish boy finally musters up his courage to confess to the said girl.

And that's where the tragedy happened.

Said childhood friend rejects him while laughing at him before saying that she already has a boyfriend who is a delinquent and while saying that, there's no longer any trace of the gentle girl she was anymore.

At that moment, his heart broke and the only solace he could find is in the game which slowly degenerates him into the shut-in that he is right now.

And now, the said boy finally comes out of his fortress(his room) to- buy a newest popular online game in the city. What do you expect? Him growing out of being a NEET and become a better person? That's a foolish thinking and I won't hesitate to lump you with the idiot that is me for thinking such things.

Then, his life changed in the city.

After buying the popular online game I want, I saved a girl from being mashed to paste by a tractor by pushing her out of the way and thus, saving her life- not.

Instead of saving her, she got injured instead by my stupid stint.

As if to rub salt into the wound, the tractor moves so slowly that a zamboni might move even faster than it.

Does that mean I merely dolphin-dived into the asphalt like a moron that I am and injure my already plain face? No, it doesn't.

I died from a heart attack caused by the shock from thinking that I'm dying from being mashed to paste by that tractor despite the tractor being so far. Not only that, my bladder also choose the wrong time to release itself. Then again, dying people tend to have 'bladder incident' at the time they're dying, but still.

After that, my soul got transported into the afterlife.

And apparently, the afterlife isn't some place with angels waiting for you to escort you to heaven or devil waiting to escort you to your eternal damnation or in case of Japanese, going straight to Yomi-no-kuni{2}. Not all those, but instead...

"Satou Kazuma-san, welcome to the after-life. Unfortunately, you have died. It might be short, but your life is over."

Someone suddenly spoke to me in a pure white room.

In the room was a set of office desk and chair, and the one who announced that my life was over sat in that chair.

If there was a goddess, she must be it.

Her beauty was beyond the idols shown on television, she had glamor that surpassed humans.

Her long blue hair looked silky smooth.

She seemed to be about my age.

She wasn't too busty or too lacking. She had a light purple hagoromo draped over her clothes.

The beauty blinked her eyes which were the same aqua blue color of her hair, staring at me who didn't know what's going on. Or maybe staring at me who didn't know where I am.

Even though I'm in such a weird situation, I managed to mutter out a "What?"

"You are already dead."

"WHAT!?"

I'm surprised that my head didn't blow up a few seconds after I shouted that{3}, but instead of my head blowing up, the woman yelled back at me for being too noisy.

Though, as unreasonable and annoying she is, she still explained this and that about she's a goddess, how her world need saving by bringing dead people from earth and for some strange reason, choosing mostly Japanese people to be reincarnated with very vague explaining of them being easy to manipulate along with being too humble and timid to do weird crap in the other world after giving them the so-called 'cheat' instead of western or chinese people who usually ends up starting revolution or destroying a kingdom to replace it with a country with modern political system or killing anyone who stood in their way even if it's for the slightest reason with their 'cheat' despite initially following the gods' order{4}. After said explanation, she offers me a catalog of many 'cheat' which tickles my inner chuuni like 'Demon Sword Gram', 'Holy Sword of the Lake Arondight', 'Sword of Promised Victory Excalibur', 'Magic Sword Balmung', 'Dark Magic', 'Modern Weaponry', 'Rider Belt', 'Ultra form', 'Heroic Spirit Cards(?)', and many more amazing things{5}.

But despite all that, one magic piqued my interest very much and could solve the problem I had caused for dying on earth.

"So, what kind of 'cheat' would you like to bring in order to save the world?"

"Time manipulation ability." I instantly replied.

"Sure, good luck on your journey." She instantly responded.

With a snap of her finger, a glowing magic circle appears below me. Before I could inspect the magic circle, my vision was consumed by bright light and sure enough, that's the clue that I'm going to another world.

By the time I regained my sight, I saw unfamiliar terrain close to a town that looks similar to many RPG genre video game that I played.

The first thing I do is obviously is to use my power for 'that' goal.

"[ _Rewind_ ]!" I shouted while outstretching both of my hands.

Just as the instruction I've read earlier, several green runes appeared on both hands, rotating around my wrists. For the next step, I imagine a downstream river flow with its flow slowly reversed just like the description of that magic.

As that image completed, I can feel some kind of energy leaving my body while few runes that rotate around my wrists glowing.

"GAH!"

Before the magic I want to unleash goes off, my concentration broke away as a sudden feeling of pain struck my chest.

The answer to that question was answered later on in the adventure guild after I registered there in the form of my stat.

Name: Satou Kazuma

Age: 16

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 55 kg

Job: Adventurer

Level: 1

HP: 100/100

Mana: 9/50

Strength: 8

Agility: 10

Speed: 10

Vitality: 8

Intelligence: 100

Magic Power: 45

Luck: 1000

I'm running out of juice before I could even complete my spell.

And thus, I began my adventure to increase my stat so that I can perform that magic.

 _Two Years Later_

"I see that you've managed to get this far on your own, Hero Satou Kazuma." A man wearing an extravagant black eerie robe said to me while clapping his hands.

"Eh, I just don't want other people to get in my way or become your hostage. Besides, don't call me a hero, I'm no hero material at all." I replied while shrugging my shoulder.

"I see. It seems like history does repea-" "[ _Fast Forward_ ]!"

 _CLANG CLANG CLANG_

Before the man could finish that sentence, I already cast my spell and turned him into a mere pile of dry bones wearing a black eerie robe.

"Gee, is it only me who thought to attack the enemy while they're rambling about as practical?" I muttered to no one.

What did I do? I simply accelerate his aging by 10.000 times, causing even the long-lived demonkin to still die of old age. Turns out that tampering with "time" on someone's body cost far less mana compared to tampering with "time" of the world. For comparison, if 100 mana was used to mess around with someone's body, 10.000 mana would be needed for a far smaller time and has more consequences than tampering with people. Nevertheless, it still costs a lot of mana. But now, my goal has been accomplished.

Name: Satou Kazuma

Age: 18

Height: 172 cm

Weight: 59 kg

Job: Arch Wizard

Level: 1028(+250)

HP: 95565/95565(+5000)

Mana: 100591/125650(+42000)

Strength: 4951(+563)

Agility: 5542(+651)

Speed: 5592(+652)

Vitality: 4956(+572)

Intelligence: 150

Magic Power: 10578(+3000)

Luck: 1000

Finally, my mana reached the number of over 100000. From my stat and what happened before, everyone(even me included) can agree that I'm basically a monster compared to the weak me two years ago. But the only reason as to why I could reach this monstrous stat is because I have a time in my hand(get it? Time in my hand? Okay, that's enough) as in I accidentally return back to the past during one of my experiment to test my 'cheat' which threw me back up to one year as time leap. Despairing over my stat that returned back to what it was in the previous year except for my intelligence stat which isn't exactly useful in direct combat, I found out after few days later that my stat returned back to the time I did that experiment due to the fact that my soul is the carrier of stat and uses up my mana to 'mold' my body back to its future shape. With this, I basically create a New Game+ system in real life except that I don't even get to the end game nor do the enemy I encounter get stronger. Spamming this 'cheat', I can kill a one-time only enemy that raise my magical stat many times over until their exp not enough to level my stat up. Before I realized it, my physical stat while not being my main focus, also becomes that of a 'monster' as the side effect of leveling up.

And the next thing I do is to repeat what I did back when I first arrive in this world, except there's a lot of runes involved and ended up successful. Kinda, since my actual goal is to arrive at the time I'm about to commit the stupid stint, not after that happened.

* * *

 _~(0)~_

* * *

-I've experienced many near-death situations and how hard it is to get a mere loose change from that world. If I don't have this 'cheat', I'd probably be dead by now as no one could survive multiple ordeals where you lose your arm, leg, heart, lungs, and so on. Heck, I even get to experience losing all that. And the sad thing is, no matter how powerful and amazing I've become in terms of power, there's one single thing I never get to experience and that is getting a lover. I wonder what kind of gods pulling such a mean prank on me? I'm not dense nor do I want to build a harem, but why couldn't I get just one girl who honestly likes me aside from wanting me to do absurd action using my power!? Not only that, I'm still a virgin even in that world as I was too scared about letting my guard down if I do that kind of thing considering how many assholes want me dead for not accepting their ridiculous request either for bringing back their long-dead beloved ones or wanting me to make them immortal. And those are some small bit of reasons for me to keep pursuing the mastery over my 'cheat' while expanding my mana capacity to go back home. Turns out I barely managed to do it while almost dying. AGAIN. If my suddenly-turned-white hair color isn't giving you any lead of what's going on, that's my life force being sucked out just to replace my empty mana from crossing different worlds through the passage of time.

Returning back to the current situation at hand, apparently, I will be discharged tomorrow after the doc checked my body's condition.

Few more scoldings later from my parent about not to be a burden for the family and bringing a topic of quitting my NEET lifestyle, they left for work and left me alone in the room.

Well, since there's no one nearby, let's just do it.

"[ _Analyze_ ]-[ _Display_ ]" I muttered the chant as a HUD interface appeared in front of me out of thin air, displaying my current stat.

Name: Satou Kazuma

Age: 16

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 55 kg

Job: NEET(Arch Wizard)

Level: 1/1028

HP: 4/95565

Mana: 11/125650

Strength: 8/4951

Agility: 10/5542

Speed: 10/5592

Vitality: 8/4956

Intelligence: 150

Magic Power: 45/10578

Luck: 1000

Status:

 _Debilitated(Fatal)_ : Cause the afflicted to lose most of their stat, disables most abilities, and prevent all kinds of recovery but natural ones to take effect. Time until status disappeared: 12 hours.

 _Mana Tuning(Disabled)_ : Considerably increases the amount of mana regeneration and moderately reduces the amount of mana required to cast any spell. Time until status disappeared: Permanent Status.

 _Delayed Resuscitation(Disabled)_ : For once, when the affected dies, automatically reverse the state of the afflicted to a healthy state before dying 60 seconds after death. Time until status disappeared: Permanent, one time only.

 _Dishonorable Retreat(Disabled)_ : When low in HP, temporarily grants invulnerability for two seconds followed by tripling Agility and Speed stat until exiting the combat. Cause _Debilitated(Light)_ status for 1 day after the effect wore off. Time until status disappeared: Permanent Status.

 _Magic Shield(Disabled)_ : Passively halves the damage taken by a magical attack while nullifies physical attacks at the cost of mana at the ratio of 1 mana for 30 points of damage. Affected by _Mana Tuning_. Time until status disappeared: Permanent Status.

 _Readjustment_ : Slowly recovers user's stat. Time until status disappeared: 15 hours.

 _Time Immunity_ : Prevent the afflicted from being affected by time manipulation in harmful ways. Time until status disappeared: Permanent Status.

I'm utterly speechless.

First, while it wasn't wrong, why the heck does my job column shows NEET!? Second, I never thought that I'm stripped away from many abilities that I have just from crossing the world for this long. If I'm still in the other world, there's no doubt that I'd already been dead for having most of my arsenal gone along with my messed up stats. The worst _Debilitated_ status I've experienced was _Moderate_ and it was after I did the time leap spam and it doesn't seal away most of my power like _Fatal_ does. So, right now I'm completely defenseless. Glad I'm back to the good old earth then. Surely there's no crazy thing back here, right?

Tch, rather than thinking much of this and that which could make my head spin, I'd rather get a rest right now.

* * *

 _~(0)~_

* * *

 _The Next Day_

After being discharged from the hospital and enduring the long scolding from my parents because thank you Sunday for being the time I'm discharged, I'm finally home after two years of real-life level grinding in another world. It feels so long yet not so long and I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, but I really did miss this place.

Returning back to my messy room just like the day I left it before dying and going to another world. Oh wait, it's just approximately three days since I was unconscious in the hospital for two days and discharged the next day, so it obviously stays the same with bottles of soda and bags of chips lying around either the floor or my computer desk.

Alright, the first thing I need to do is my main goal. Turning the computer on, I put the disc inside to install the game.

What? Surprised that it wasn't for some good purpose like wanting to correct my mistake and change my life? Nah, I just wanna know what kind of game I bought that indirectly caused my death. Initially, my main goal of returning home is to remove the porn stash I got under my bed, but then again if I returned back completely, why bother since I'm going to stay here anyway and will use it later on for 'Research Purpose'. I don't have any attachment to that world anyway since every day is filled with me being on guard for both demon army or stupid nobles who want me dead after they found out my 'cheat'. Not to mention the very important fact that I got no lover or even someone remotely possible to be my love interest. It may sound cruel since it might really happen considering its state, but that world can just die.

Completing the registration of said game's account, I start the game up.

Few hours later in the game and I'm no longer interested in it.

No, the game isn't boring or uninteresting. I daresay that it should be one of the greatest MMORPG adventure video games that I've played to date with its great system and visual. But the thing is, the magic and combat are too plain compared to my experience to another world, making the grind I have to do in order to get good pieces of equipment boring due to the already telegraphed attack pattern and the inability to do erratic or eccentric way of fighting like I did in the other world. Even though the game's spells and combat are flashier than what I've seen in the other world, all of those moves are impractical and if they're in the other world fighting with that kind of skill, they'd die when they fight even a normal enemy. Not only those, using my 'cheat' that could be used after the 12 hour period of _Fatal Debilitation_ , I can't die at all with my crazy reflexes and the ability to slow the time down so I can plan far ahead in combat. Worst of all, many flashy moves don't have a devastating effect compared to the other world's spell where a stupidly small black orb could curse someone to death in seven days unless one kill the caster before that time comes or a simple explosion spell could atomize someone instead of dealing numerical damage like in the game.

And so, I tried many games; thrilling, horror, adventure, action, fps, and many more after that to regain my gaming spirit to no avail.

I wonder what should I do now that my raison d'être{6} gone.

* * *

 _~(0)~_

* * *

In the certain alley away from the still bustling street that is Shinjuku despite being so late at night, a homeless man wearing tattered clothes is sleeping on the ground in the alley, sleeping from roaming around at the day trying to find any way to not stay at the same state he's in.

 _BZZZT_

 _CRACKLE_

A loud crackling noise reverberates in said alley. Had the alley located so close to the bustling street of Shinjuku Ward, everyone nearby would be alarmed by the sound as if there's an electrical malfunction happening. But since it's away from it, the only one who noticed and awoken from his slumber is only the homeless man. Rubbing both of his eyes, he tries to locate the source of that noise only to find a small flickering light coming out of a small hole in the wall at the end of the alley.

"What the heck is this? Wa!"

The man muttered while trying to peer through the hole, only to be falling on his butt as the hole suddenly enlarged right in front of his face from a mere size of ping pong ball into an oval shape as large as his body.

"HAHAHA! It's a success! I've returned!"

A loud hoarse voice can be heard from the other side of the hole as the figure who said that slowly stepped out of the hole.

"W-W-What's going on!?" The homeless man stuttered as he looks at the man who came out of the hole garbed in strange garment consisting of a hooded black robe with two skulls pauldrons on his shoulder.

Taking a glance at the homeless man, the man in strange garment took his hood off, revealing his face which causes the homeless man to sigh in relief. Why? Because that face is a common face that could be found anywhere in his country which is the face of Japanese youth.

"Good grief, you surprised me brat! This ain't Akihabara, ye weird- Bufu!" "[ _Rot_ ]"

Before the man could finish his words, the youth grabbed the homeless man's face and said a single word. And said word caused the homeless man's body to convulse violently for several seconds before he stopped moving altogether.

Removing his hand from the man's face, it reveals what happened to the man; his face is melting- no, it would be better to call it as rotting along with his body while exuding horrendous stench. Looking at the rotting corpse beneath him, the youth had an evil grin on his face.

"It works! This great me still retain such power even when I returned! HAHAHA! Just you wait! I will have my revenge!"

After he had enough laugh, the youth leave the alley, leaving an unnaturally fast rotting corpse behind him.

* * *

~(0)~

* * *

 **References:**

 **{1}** **Marie Antoinette Syndrome** : an alleged condition of hair suddenly turning white. The name comes from folklore about the hair of Queen **Marie Antoinette** of France turning stark white after her capture following the ill-fated flight to Varennes during the French Revolution.

 **{2} Yomi or Yomi-no-kuni(黄泉 or 黄泉の国)** : the Japanese word for the land of the dead (World of Darkness). According to Shinto mythology as related in Kojiki, this is where the dead go after life.

 **{3} You are already dead(Omae wa mou shindeiru)** : A catchphrase that Kenshiro, the main character of the series uses after hitting his opponent with his Hokuto Hyakuretsu-ken which didn't do anything at first glance, earning the What!?(NANI!?) reaction from anyone unfortunate enough to be at the receiving end of this technique as their head will explode afterwards.

 **{4}** A reference along with jab to the cliche regarding how Japanese(LNs and WNs), Chinese(Xianxia and Wuxias), Western(WNs and Web Series) would act when they get transported/reincarnated into another world.

 **{5}** Large references of Fate series along with many legendary weapons from earth's myth being used in fiction, Kamen Rider series, Ultraman series, etc.

 **{6}** **Raison d'être** : reason for being. In this case, Kazuma who is a video game obsessed NEET, lost his interest in the only thing that keeps him going.

 **Author's Note:**

Alright, this is my first step in the world of Fanfiction as a writer. The inspiration I got to the point of writing my own fic came from various things like reading many Light Novels, Web Novels, Movies, Animes, etc which stimulates my imagination and finally put said imagination into this fic. Thank you guys for reading it and I hope you guys can leave a rate and review so that I can improve since as much as I feel what I released is good enough, suggestion and constructive critism are always welcome to fix any mistake and improve it into something better. See you later!


	2. Cliched Development Is Cliched

Disclaimer: KonoSuba is owned by Akatsuki Natsume, I don't own it nor do I intend to use it for personal gain and only using it as a material of my fanfic.

* * *

 _~(0)~_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Cliched Development Is Cliched  
**

People always said that time is a precious thing, an opportunity shouldn't be missed, time is money, etc. But there's one thing that really bothers me right now.

I have the time in my hand and not just as a metaphorical expression, but literally, since it's why I could return back to earth after dying for two years and many more amazing thing. And yet, even if that's the case, I wonder if there's any good saying to someone who just had his raison d'être broken. BY HIMSELF nonetheless.

Two years ago, my heart broke and I ended up shutting myself out of the outside world due to how petty, childish, and weak I am to not be able to accept the reality in front of me. In my sad, but not pitiable state, there's one thing that keeps me going which is video games and porns, but mainly video games since I spend more time playing the game than jer- I mean, 'researching' things. And then, two years later, the same me got killed in a very stupid incident as if Karma finally catches up with me who leech off my family and being a useless person. The next thing I know is the fact that one, I am dead and two, I am going to be in the position like that many male characters in isekai stories as I got a second chance to live in the other world with 'cheat'. During my grand quest in that world to master my 'cheat' while attaining enough mana to accomplish my grand scheme, I tried to find another raison d'être as my side quest which is to get at least lover from that world or even building a harem. I thought to myself back then 'If I could get a lover in this world, I'd probably stay here forever since I got power and I can put it to good use in many kinds of way.' but alas, that didn't happen because the fact that I'm on earth right here, right now should be a strong evidence. And then, back to my main raison d'être called video games, just as I returned from another world to enjoy it, it only took a few hours of gameplay from the video game that I can call the best one of all I've played up until now in objective point of view, it sucks in subjective view no thanks to the two years experience in the other world making me feel kinda empty when playing the game because 'Hey, I can do that', 'That's too flashy', 'That's impractical', 'You'll die if you fight that way in real life', 'By the time you cast that, you'd be dead for ten times' those kinds of thoughts keep popping around every time I play. After that, I tried many different types of games to get me back in the mood, but it instead ended up similarly 'Ghost? I could cast 'Purifying Flame' to easily kill it', 'Killers? I can easily turn them into a dry pile of bones.', 'Armed people? I can stop time and nullify physical damage in the case of them already firing their guns, so bullets won't work on me' and thus, I lost my interest in the video game.

So what did I do?

I tried to shift it into anime, see if I could get hooked on it. Keyword: Tried as from many animes I've watched, only one or two out of a thousand title being good. Why do you ask? First, fantasy world and isekai genre was a turn off for me who had to experience something similar and even more realistic in the two years I spent on the other world. Second, mecha genre did hook me a little bit until thoughts popped up in my head on how it's basically two giant pile of metal dunking out with each other with a lackluster story. Third and final, the romance genre is a massive turn off from me seeing dense as a black hole main character who can't understand that a girl likes him while I'm here still single or if those guys aren't dense, it still pisses me off because they get the girl while I'm still single. Slice of Life genre you ask? I'm a hikikomori and NEET whose life only revolves around soda, bags of chips, occasional meals, and computer meanwhile most of the character in the slice of life genre are riajuus whom I wish to explode metaphorically since while I can do it literally, it would cause more problem than its worth that only amounts to small satisfaction and all hikikomori, NEET, and Unfulfilled people thanking me, so please spare me on that one.

And now, I'm contemplating on what should I really do to fill such emptiness in me. Should I go back in time again to two years ago and change my life for the better like most second chance time leap stories? I don't think it'd change anything much since I'll end up not confessing to her for already knowing the surefire rejection I'll get and back to this point again as I have no goal at all. Heck, even in the other world where I lost my access to my video games, said video games are the very reason that kept me going in my quest to master the 'cheat' I have so that I could go back home and enjoy it once more. Wait, there's also that option of deleting my memories related to the other world- no, I won't. If I did that, the lesson I've learned from two years in that world would come to waste and when the blank slate me realize that he could manipulate time, I fear for many stupidities that could occur from him abusing that power as I've seen enough hent- I mean research material to know where that would go, but then again the past me wouldn't do that since he's still too weak-willed to go to such extremes. Me right now? Of course not, but I'm a gentleman, so I won't do such things without consent.

So, what now?

"Hey Zuma, what are you spacing out about?"

"I'm not some sort of old PC game and even if you don't want to respectfully call me an older brother, at least get my name right." I replied while not even looking at his direction.

Right now, I'm in one of those rare moments where I leave my fortress and sitting down on a couch in the living room while absentmindedly staring at the floor while exuding a depressed mood. Also, that's my annoying little brother who once looked up to me but now see me as a disgusting leech NEET. And his name is Satou Kuzuki, that's all.

"Haa... So what is it then? You usually holed yourself up in your room all day every day playing those brain-rotting games. So, are you going to pester mom and dad for money to buy another right after you got discharged from the hospital? Geez."

"No, I'm in no mood to play any video games anymore."

"Heee, so that's the case hu- Wait! You didn't yell angrily at me for slandering them and did you just say you're not in the mood to play any video games!? Is it the end of this world!?"

"Shut up, will you? I'm seriously in a slump and contemplating on what should I do from now on since I lost the drive to play video games anymore."

Probably hearing about our loud argument(actually one-sided from him because all I did is to merely retort at him) from the kitchen, mom comes over here. Oh dear, I can feel a long scolding followed by sermons about how I should leave my NEET lifestyle and become a better person followed by another long scolding then rinse and repeat until she's tired enough.

"Kuzuki, stop arguing with your brother, it's useless. And for you to come down and sulk around the living room for quite a while instead of playing your games, what has gotten into you?"

Deeply sighing at her unusually calm response, I look up to her.

"You won't believe this, mom, but Kuma finally lost his drive to play any video games!" So my brother said instead of me.

"What!? That's impossible! Did you eavesdrop on my and Hayama's conversation about considering to dump you out if you stay a NEET!?"

As expected, just like my little brother who was shocked by what I said, my mom isn't any different. And wait, did I just hear something dangerous at the end!?

"First, please stop getting my name wrong on purpose, Kuzuki as I'm not a bear. Second, did you just said that you're discussing throwing me away with dad?"

"Eh, um, that's-"

Seriously now. Even if I got thrown out, I'll probably manage in many ways like stopping time to pickpocket, using my memory manipulation magic to trick other people so I can leech them off or simply manipulating my parent's to not throw me out, going forward in time to see what kind of investment that could make me filthy rich and many more. But that's only possible if I didn't lose my interest in video games. Only some scum would do that? Then I admit that I am one and it's precisely because I'm a scum that I could survive and return to this world, because if I'm a hero, I don't think I'll leave that world since there are far more than one demon king terrorizing mankind of that world. Though, that's not the point here.

"No need to hide it, I've already expected that much."

"Hey, what's wrong with you? This is just like that time when Saya dumped you, Kama."

At my annoying brother's word, I went from depressed to shocked before going back to depressed even more than before.

It seems that he's right. I was like this when I got dumped by my childhood friend. This is pathetic for me who had overcome many obstacles and survived fighting unbelievable enemies in the other world for two years with great resolution just to get back, only to feel the same thing I've felt back then.

"Hey, Kazuma. How about you quit being a NEET. And I mean, not to quit burdening us for being a leech at home, but as a way for you to find something better that you might take a liking to? At least I hope it wasn't something like video games anymore or else it'd be pointless." Mom gently said.

"While that is reasonable, what can I do except being a NEET right now? I've quit from my school, not even midway through in junior high school and now I'm at the age where I should go to the high school. In the case of finding jobs, they won't accept a brat like me who doesn't even know anything due to being a NEET, right?"

"Well, your father does have a lot of connections, so he could arrange things for you to be able to at least go to the high school since it'd be a shame if you missed it. I've met your father back then and we made love in the gymnasium with-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear the story of how humans copulate, much less my own mom and dad as the featured subject!" I retorted.

Ignoring the fact that my mom almost told me how she copulates with dad, what's the point of me going to high school right now? I'm an antisocial NEET who couldn't interact with anyone- Wait, at least I was like that two years ago, but in my journey in the other world, I can communicate and interact with people normally. But still, it's kinda cliched for me to have to go to school again at this late.

"I know what you're about to say, but interacting with other people aside from your so-called 'online friends', interacting directly with real people would bring much more benefit than what you think. Besides, there should be many clubs and people with various interest that you could meet in high school. Though, I mainly want you to quit being a NEET."

Hmm, when she put it that way, it's actually a good and reasonable suggestion. Rather than sleeping all day or playing the uninteresting video games that would irritate me further, doing some activities outside would be better. I'll just think of this as another adventure, but instead of fighting monsters and leveling up, it's like galge without any heroine. That last one makes me a little depressed.

"Alright, I'll-"

WHOOSH

Before I could even finish my sentence, my mom ran away somewhere as if she's a gale or something before returning back with stacks of books in her arms. Putting them down on the table in front of me, she points at it as if answering my wordless question of 'what the hell are these?'.

"Learn all of them. Since there's still one month before the entrance ceremony of high school, you can probably make it if you study from now. As for the school, you'd be admitted to, it'd be-"

"Wait, wait, wait! How did you prepare all of this in such a short time!?"

"Isn't it obvious? We've always waited until the day you finally graduated from being a NEET. The reason why Hayama and I discussed about throwing you out is due to that. His connection has... circumstances that made it impossible to 'help' you going to the high school past this year, so we think of how to deal with you who might lose a chance of returning back to the society."

"Wow, what a great mother you are for thinking that way." I sarcastically quipped.

"Well, every mother knows what's the best for their children. If not, they're a failure as a mother." She replied cheerfully, either ignoring my obvious sarcasm or simply doesn't even know what sarcasm is.

"Whatever, I'll just have to study this, right? If so, I'll do it from now since the faster, the better."

With that, I bring all of those books which should normally bring headaches just to look at them, to my room.

"Why do I feel that my presence is no longer acknowledged?"

Did someone say something? Eh, probably something not important.

I think of that before entering my room.

* * *

 _~(0)~_

* * *

One Month Later

"HAHAHAHAHA! With this, I'll keep going stronger!" A youth laughed maniacally while staring at his hands.

Surrounding him is a sight that could make one vomit in disgust at best or even faint as around him, many corpses of people from various age from young to old. But the main reason for such sight being disgusting beyond belief is the fact that they're all rotten and melting as if a rotting corpse being mixed with sulfuric acid while exuding horrendous smell. Not helping that is said man laughing maniacally as if being possessed by some demon.

"But this ain't enough! It will never be enough!"

That right, this man is the reason for those corpses- formerly just some humans poor enough to encounter the scene of this insane youth performing his atrocity and ended up in the same state as those they saw. By merely putting the palm of his hand to someone's face, his victim would end up in such a tragic way.

"What's going on around here!? You! Stay right where you are and put your hands where I can see them!"

Such insane rambling came to an abrupt stop as a police officer arrived at the scene while patrolling through the area. Pointing his trusty revolver at the youth that is clearly suspicious from both his getup and such horrible scene he's in, it doesn't take a genius to put two things together that he's dangerous or insane or a combination of both.

'Isn't this just like the news about the serial killing where the victim's corpse left in such a horrible state? If so, then if this guy is really the culprit, it'd be dangerous if I don't exert caution.'

So the policeman thought as he took out a pair of handcuff with one hand while still aiming his gun at the youth.

"Turn around and put your hands behind!"

Hearing that, the youth just let out a chuckle while following the police's command.

After the youth was handcuffed, the police let out a small sigh before reaching his walkie-talkie strapped on his belt with his free left hand only to find himself incapable of finding it. No, to be specific, he couldn't touch it anymore.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Because his hand was gone until his wrist and it's rotting from that location while slowly spreads up just like what happened to those corpses.

Enduring such agonizing pain over what the hell just happened to him, he released the safety pin of his gun and prepared to at least disable the youth by shooting his legs so that his ally could at least capture him. But alas, such wish will never come true as before he could even aim at the youth's legs, his right-hand meets the same fate as his left's.

Stumbling backward from the shock of losing his limbs, he fell down as a corpse of a young girl tripped him off. As he fell, his walkie-talkie also fell and activated.

"Officer Kisaragi, report. Officer Kisaragi, please report the situation." The voice of an adult woman can be heard from the walkie-talkie.

"I'm in the- Guh!" "Sssshhhhh..."

The youth, who was supposed to be handcuffed, is strangling the police officer with his left hand while his right held the ruined handcuff. On closer look, instead of being destroyed, the handcuff looks like it was melted.

"Officer Kisaragi?"

"Goodnight, good officer." "Mmmphhhhh! ! !"

CRACK

The sound of a twig being snapped can be heard in the silent alley as the youth effortlessly broke the officer's neck. Dropping the man down, he picks the walkie-talkie from the ground.

"Officer Kisaragi, please respo- BZZZZZTTTT."

Crushing it with his bare hand, the youth has an ear-splitting smile before throwing the walkie-talkie down.

With that, he leaves the scene, trying to find another victim for the taking while smiling creepily.

* * *

 _~(0)~_

* * *

"-the police has investigated the scene, but still unable to find any traces leading to the culprit. It is highly suspected that it's an act of terrorism involving chemical weap-"

"Seriously, what's going on recently?" My mom complained after turning the TV off for showing the same news for these past weeks.

Apparently, many corpses of people without any connection or relation were found in various part around Shinjuku Ward with their horrible state of rotting and melting at an impossibly fast rate. Geez, be it another world or this one, there's always these kinds of people in any era huh?

On another matter, today is the entrance ceremony in every high school in Japan. The same for mine. As of how the NEET who only knows how to play video games up until now, just how in the world could I even manage to pass the test? The answer is simple, slowing down the time by the ratio of 1:100 until I crammed it all in my head with a modified memory manipulation magic. Even if I got all the time in the world, how could I- with early middle school brain understand high school test you ask? Apparently, intelligence stat isn't just a flavor text, that's all I got to say.

"Kazuma, please don't go back past the curfew, you know how close the distance between Chiyoda and Shinjuku, right? It'd be unfortunate for you who finally stopped being a useless person to be a victim of such a horrible incident."

"Right, right." I replied while putting on my necktie for the uniform. It's actually a common high school's uniform consisting of a black colored blazer, a trouser, a necktie, and a white shirt. "Man, I'm sure gonna become the victim of that incident without a doubt." I added, just to break a death flag that might happen. It's not a joke, death flag is real and is annoying as hell. Especially in the other world where stupid remarks like 'Did we do it?' 'We did it!' 'It works!' 'We've won!' and many more are causing people to actually die due to the enemy to not really dead or being one foot in the grave and performed a suicidal attack, killing the flag raiser. Not that I'd die from something like that. Even if I got caught off guard and really does die, my certain passive skill will assure for that death not to stick around. But still, the process of dying is always painful and I hate it very much.

Actually, if I really do encounter the perpetrator of this incident, I'll kill them without any mercy since people like these can't be reasoned with and no one would miss their harmful presence. I had my share of killing fellow humans in the other world after learning the hard lesson that not every people can be reasoned with and some people are just downright rotten to the core even until their demise. Letting those kinds of people go is the stupidity that I'll never repeat for they'll undoubtedly find a way or another to try taking revenge instead of reflecting on their action.

"Well, considering Zama's experience a month ago, that's not really too far-fetched."

"Would you please stop calling me with a strange name?" I retorted.

"Rather than that, you're both going to be late for school."

""Alright, we're off!"" Both of us said in unison.

After parting ways from my annoying little brother and finding out that I'm not exactly going to make it on time, I cast camouflaging magic and strengthening magic before dashing forward at inhuman speed. It seems like I overdid it. Normally it should take about thirty minutes to arrive, but it only took two minutes before arriving at the rooftop of a nearby building. Jumping down to the alley nearby, I dust off the dirt sticking on my new uniform before walking normally to the school.

The ceremony proceeded normally, nothing much out of ordinary aside from the long as heck standing time listening to mere formalities and explanation about various facilities in the school.

After finishing the ceremony, I went to my class to find that it's already crowded with fellow students chatting with each other in their own group.

Ignoring them, I look at the blackboard to see that I got the corner seat according to my personal number. Putting down my bag and sitting down on the chair, I started to think that I might have made a mistake for agreeing to go to the high school and pondering whether I should travel back in time to prevent this or not. Though, my thought was short-lived as someone tapped my shoulder from behind.

"Hey, the name's Yamato Toshizou, what's yours?"

For this stranger to suddenly touch my shoulder and immediately said that, are you serio- No, no, this should be normal in high school. The galge I've played in the past with high school as the setting shows that this kind of thing is very normal. So, I simply responded in kind.

"Satou Kazuma." I said after turning back to face him.

The guy looks normal with his plain face and clean shaved head. But his attitude on the other hand...

"Yosh, let's get along from now, Satou!" He shouted while extending his right hand towards me.

"Y-yeah." I nervously accepted it.

From his overly spirited personality, I was reminded by one of the guys I befriended in the other world. They're very similar as in being loud except the other guy's actually tall as hell, buff as hell, and strong as hell. Wait, that's a lot of difference. But the point is, he's similar to someone I knew from the other world which means at least, I don't mind befriending this guy.

"So-"

 _BAM!_

Before he could ask a question to me, an interruption in the form of the class' door being slammed can be heard, silencing everyone who is noisy as hell. Looking at the direction of where that loud noise came from, instead of a teacher I expected, it's actually a brat- no, a fellow student since she wore the girl's version of the uniform, what's with the black robe though? That aside, one can't blame me for mistaking her as a brat, that's because she's rather small for a high school girl. Simply put, a loli. Just what the heck is she trying to do?

As if to answer that question of mine, she flutters her cape before pointing forward.

"HAHAHA! Be grateful, you all plebeians! For you all have been graced by this great magician of the abyss, Althea von Steinfield!"

The classroom has evolved from silent to chilling silent.

Red eye color(possibly contact lens), an eyepatch, and a penchant for doing stupid things. There's only one creature who fitted into this criteria.

A chuuni, huh?

"I'm sorry! Sorry if my friend is causing any trouble to you all!"

As sudden as that strange girl having a chuuni outburst, another girl came and profusely apologizing while bowing her head down. This time, it's not a loli, but actually a bishoujo.

A voluptuous figure unbecoming of a mere high school girl, a kind looking black-colored eyes, beautiful mid-length dark brown hair tied into two twintails lain on her shoulders, and not only that, she also has a very pretty face. I wonder why she would befriend a chuuni like her for this long. Then again it's ironic for me to think of it that way considering that I barely made any friend at all in middle school.

Not knowing what kind of reaction we should all respond with, a lifeline in the form of our homeroom teacher came and told us to sit down before telling us to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Satou Kazuma. I hope we can all get along." Is all I said, just like every MC in the galge I've played or stories I've read.

"My name is Tsubaki Yukari, nice to meet you and I wish we can all get along." The beautiful girl from earlier introduced.

"This great me is known as- Sorry, my name is Kato Minami, let's get along." The chuuni girl introduced herself properly and definitely not because the teacher is glaring at her.

After all that, nothing much happened up until the lunch break. Yes, until lunch break that is.

"So, mind telling me why would you drag me here?" I irritatedly grumbled.

Instead of going down to the cafeteria to buy and eat my lunch, I was dragged here by this chuuni brat. Right in front of me is a room in the next building for our class.

"Mufufu, I can sense something amazing lies behind this gate."

"Then, where's the need to drag me into this?"

"I'm sorry, Satou. But please go along with her plan just this once and I'll convince her not to trouble her again since she's very stubborn when it comes to these things." Tsubaki said apologetically while bowing down to me.

"No, no, no, you shouldn't apologize like that! It's not your fault in the first place." Even I feel sorry for her. I wonder what happened to her to the point of following this brat everywhere around as if she's her attendant.

Meanwhile, said brat is either being ignorant or unapologetic and proceeds to knock on the door. Opening the door in response to that knocking is a tall glasses ikemen with a strange sense of fashion what with his black hair mixed with many strands of whites.

"What can I help you with?" He said in brisk tone while looking down at us(as in because he's rather tall for your average Japanese, not to underestimate us).

"Fufufu, great job for answering my call, peasant!" "Please leave."

Right after her dramatic(absolutely stupid) introduction, the man simply said that before closing the door. Wow, seems like normal people couldn't stand chuuni that much, huh?

"I apologize, so please, could you let me join this club." The chuuni girl said while banging on the door.

"Joining this club? Do you even know what club is this? I don't remember having any sign about the club's name in front of the door."

"Of course, only very few amounts of amazing person know about this club! It's the Mystery Investigation Club where amazing people gathered and investigate strange occurrences happening all around us that couldn't be solved by any normal means! Meaning that we might encounter many magic related situations and solve it!"

"No, you won't. First, almost everyone knows about this club, but no one bothered to join the club because all we do are just hypothesizing about the reason behind such incidents and sometimes betting on whose hypothesize the most correct, not solving it. Second and lastly, there's no such thing as magic. If magic really does exist, everyone would be over it and government or black organization will capture anyone who could do that and perform an inhuman experiment to them." He said in a stern tone. But I wonder why he took a slight glance at me at the last part.

"Hoho, I've heard from Kokonoe-senpai that the club president is humble in describing his club. But being too humble would prevent anyone from joining the club, you know?"

"That's right, Yato~ if you keep trying to prevent anyone from joining the club, it's going to be closed down soon since our senpai already graduated, right?"

A blonde bishoujo has appeared!

Hugging the man from behind while wrapping around her arms to his neck, all she did is to cause some veins to pop out of the man's head.

"Makoto, are you perhaps the one who told this brat with many screws loose on her head about that nonsense? Also please stop calling me with my first name."

"Tee hee~."

"Geez, whatever. If you still want to join this club even after knowing that, suit yourself." He said while untangling the girl clinging behind him. Then, he takes out three club registration form and- Wait, three? Does he really think that I'll join the club?

Even in my middle school, I didn't join any club aside from the go-home-club due to not having any interest in joining anything. Should I try to join this club to see if I could gain another drive aside from video games that weren't effective anymore? Then again, that chuuni brat is also joining which means that I'm going to be annoyed by her stupid antics. But wait a second! Since that pretty Tsubaki will be joining the club as well, I think it might be worth it. No, no, no! You've encountered enough trouble in both worlds regarding women, why should you fall into similar predicament again, Kazuma!?

"How long are you going to be spacing out like that? Fill the form quickly before the lunch break ends." The man urged.

"But er- um-" Snapping me back to reality, I couldn't utter anything but garbled words due to not getting any conclusion regarding me joining the club or not.

"Are you troubled on whether to join or not? Well, since you probably belong to the faction of the go-home-club, I'll just add this to you, our club doesn't do much activity or need its member to always come every day. Just drop your face here once in a while is enough. Besides, you won't be pestered by the other club short on a member to join you if they knew you've already joined a club." Makoto-senpai suddenly added.

Hmm, let me calculate it.

Should I join the club, I'll suffer;

1\. Dealing with the brat's antics.

2\. Possibly suffering another women trouble.

But I'll gain;

1\. Not needing to deal with annoying recruiters from another club that I might not like.

2\. Find something that might pique my interest.

3\. Might be able to get close to Tsubaki.

Sure, why not.

Writing down everything the form asked, I submit it to the man.

"Then, welcome to the club~ Ah, we completely forgot to introduce ourselves to you! I'm Makoto Yayoi, the vice president of this club while this cold guy-"

"I'm Katsuragi Yato, the club president. Best regard to you."

Right at that moment, the bell signaling the end of our lunch break resounded. Without anything to fill my stomach with.

* * *

 _~(0)~_

* * *

After the bell signaling the end of school resounded, I pack my things up before going back.

And by back, I mean to go to a nearby convenience store to buy some bread so that I could fill my empty stomach from not eating anything during the lunch period thanks to that chuuni brat.

The club? Why would I bother since I'm free to go there anytime and now is not the time cause my stomach took priority. Besides, I think that little brat will hang around that club every day considering her overenthusiastic attitude and I'll get a lot of chances to meet Tsubaki thanks to that. But still, I wonder why that brat still acts like someone suffering from chuunibyou? Everyone who suffered it got cured by the time they entered the 3rd grade in middle school and left with embarrassing memories in high school for their antics. Is she a late bloomer in that case? Oh well, as long as she did nothing bad or troubling people too much, I don't think anything bad would occur.

While thinking about that, I didn't realize that I already arrived at the store.

Buying a curry bread and yakisoba bread with a can of cold juice, I left the-

 _THUMP THUMP_

I wonder if it's normal to have the normally blue sky turning into a dark purple color in the span of a few minutes along with nobody walking around the normally bustling street?

I could probably get an answer to that question by asking a mysterious figure standing a few meters away behind me.

"Hey, let me get straight to the point. What the hell are you and what do you want for using such large-scale space magic to isolate me here?"

Turning around to the guy while asking that, I saw a figure of a tall man wearing a tight black sweatshirt with belts strapped around his shoulders and chest, emphasizing his muscles, a black pants, a dragon-shaped mask, and there's an ominous looking red sword hanging on his waist.

Great.

The first day of trying to live a cliched life and I already encounter something this ridiculous.

 **Author's Note:**

Alright, chapter 1 is done. Thank you for the favs and follows along with some kind reviews! That's all for this chapter's A/N, thank you guys for reading it and I hope you guys can leave a rate and review so that I can improve since as much as I feel what I released is good enough, suggestion and constructive critism are always welcome to fix any mistake and improve it into something better. See you later!


End file.
